Metamorphosis
by peaceful abyss
Summary: Fate has brought the two back together again. Can Sakura save her past love from the darkness while uncovering her old feelings? sasusaku
1. Reunited

First time posting!! Here's a sasusaku fic that just popped up in my head

**Summary:** Fate has brought the two back together again. Can Sakura save her past love from the darkness while uncovering her old feelings?

**Words:** 999

**Disclaimer:** I'll own Naruto when pigs fly and take over the world.

* * *

Sakura wasn't a lucky girl.

Besides being born with an abnormally sized forehead, she had bright bubble-gum colored hair, and a knack for getting into tough situations. For example the absurdity of being in a fix like the one she was in now. Sakura looked at the lump in the corner. How could she have ever known that it was going to turn out like this?

* * *

_Flashback_

"Sakura……" Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Yes, Tsunde-shishou?" Sakura remarked puzzled. It was quite strange that the hokage gave her such a look. A feeling of dread washed over her.

"……he's back," the hokage waited to see Sakura's reaction. Tsunade's eyes pierced through Sakura's body.

The girl stood there, shocked.

Minutes raced by.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Her mind raced through her thoughts. 'He's back….he's back…' Beads of sweat had formed above the brow, and hands rubbed against each other uncomfortably.

'_This must be hard on her.'_

Sakura was in full panic mode. Her mind told her to think through everything. Don't make any hasty movements. Acting professionally and composed was the way to go. However, her rebellious heart urged her to scream or cry, whichever one came faster. It told her to remember the past, to remember _him._

_Tick_

_Tock_

Sakura violently shook her head. 'ENOUGH!' she mentally screamed.

No longer was she a lovesick puppy. No longer was she thirteen. She was now a strong, independent, young lady that had earned the respect of everyone in Konoha. People looked up to her! Yet now, who could tell that the panicking young girl was her?

'I'm no longer who I used to be…' Sakura chanted in her head. 'No longer…..no longer…'

_Tick_

_Tock_

"Sakura?" The said girl snapped her head up.

"Yes?" Her voice was controlled but was also forced at the same time. Tsunade sighed.

'_The sooner she overcomes this obstacle, the better.'_

"Are you ok?" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see him?"

Yes."

'_Gotcha.' _Tsunade smirked as she watched the look of realization dawn on her apprentice's face.

"Wait, what?" Sakura went over to Tsunade's desk, placed both hands firmly on the wood that looked so easily breakable, and looked at her sensei straight in ht eye. Who cares about composure? Sakura felt as if she was going to explode with overwhelmed emotions.

"What did you say?" Oh yes, she was going to get punished for her attitude right now, but Sakura was too wrapped up in the moment to care.

"Would you like to meet him?" Of course, Tsunade, was downright guilty of teasing her little fireball. It was way better than doing the stacks of paperwork that were so coincidentally hidden underneath her desk from other people's views. _'The world will never know…' _

During Tsunade's little reverie, Sakura was in a daze. Should she go see him? It was bound to happen eventually, but so soon? What would she say? How will she approach him? Is he still going to act the same way as five years ago? Even though Sakura piled herself up with these questions, she knew that the real issue at hand was; _could she handle it?_

Tsunade could see through every thought running past Sakura's conflicted head. After training her for several years, Tsunade was well aware of Sakura's feelings and the _inner_ workings of her mind. She was also very clear on the stubborn and forward attitude of the little cherry blossom. Perhaps that was the reason why she wasn't surprised when Sakura looked at her in the eyes and said…

"Where is he?"

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sakura really doubted her intelligence level.

How could she have missed the glint in her sensei's eyes? How could she have not expected anything when she was led to a dark room? But the most ridiculous fact was how Sakura had forgotten her uneasiness in the pit of her stomach and had replaced the emotion with anticipation. Tsunade had left her abruptly in a room right when Sakura walked in. It appeared that she was left in a dungeon-like room.

Sakura place herself on a bench and waited. The air was hot and humid. Only one door was created as a source of freedom. Any person staying in a room like this would suffocate or become insane. Sakura gave her two hours before she'd become ill.

Maybe it was at this time when Sakura realized that she wasn't the only one in the room.

* * *

"Are you sure that was a wise decision to let Sakura go in there?" Shizune questioned Tsunade as she met up with the hokage back in the office.

"I hope she will become stronger by facing this situation head on…" Tsunade took a seat and laid her head back. "Sasuke has been the roadblock in Sakura's life all this time..but maybe….that can change…ahh, Shizune, would you mind massaging my shoulders? They're quite sore."

"Of course, " Shizune moved to the back of Tsunade's chair. "I've never heard such wise words come out of your mouth before, Tsunade. This hokage thing really brings out the best in you…..wait, what's that underneath the desk?!"

"…..aww man…."

"TSUNADE!"

* * *

Sakura felt the aura of another person in the room to her right. An aura that was really familiar. An aura that Sakura knew could only belong to one person. She directed her gaze to a dark mass that was huddled in the corner. Sakura immediately recognized the outline of a body in a lump on the ground.

"Sasuke…."

* * *

r&r...puppy pout


	2. The Start

2nd chappie!!

**Words:** 1028

**Disclaimer:** In my dreams...

* * *

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke….?" Sakura hesitantly walked closer to the boy. Ragged breaths came from the shinobi. The dark, musty smell of perspiration reeked from the eighteen-year-old. His back was crouched against the moldy wall. Heavy chains were draped on his arms and bound his hands and feet to the wall so that he could never move freely. Torn rags served as clothing and they revealed the cuts and bruises of his punishment. Sasuke's head was bent down low, and the untamed hair concealed his face. Shallow breaths were the only signs of life.

Sakura was at a lost on what to do. Of course, she should have known that Sasuke would be punished. However the sight of him so lifeless gave her an emotion so foreign that Sakura doubt that any coherent words could come out. Her past love, Sasuke, who used to be so cocky and always had that cool demeanor that made the girls swoon over, turned out like this? Anger and pity washed over Sakura. Anger at Sasuke for leaving Konoha in the first place and hurting those that cared for him. Pity at Sasuke for losing everything he had and was now reduced to be a criminal in chains. Sakura could not even imagine how Sasuke was feeling. With a deep breath, the girl crouched down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" For some reason that was the only thing Sakura could say. There were many words that were stuffed inside, and yet, only his name could come out. There was no response from the boy in question. Trying to take a closer look at Sasuke's face, Sakura bent down even lower and scooted closer.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's hand came up to rest on his shoulder. Immediately the boy started to shake. His head snapped up, eyes the color of vermillion, and his face was scrunched up in fury as if Sakura had done something revolting. He pulled back from the cherry blossom.

"Get away from me." His raspy voice snarled at the shocked girl whose limp hand had fallen to her side. It was a wonder to Sakura how an unclean, ignorant, criminal like Sasuke could still look so breathtaking. The once boyish look had turned into the sculpture of a man's. Even with his pitiful state, it was easy for anyone to see that the boy, no, man, was a person from royalty. If he was breathtaking now, then he'd be a god when he was healthy and dressed in reasonable outdoor clothing.

Oh great, Sakura mentally smacked herself, she was swooning over him again. How was it that he still had that effect on her? After six years, nothing has changed.

Sakura quickly composed herself. With a blank look, she stood up and stared at the snarling man in front of her.

"Did you come back willingly?" Sakura's voice held no emotion as she asked the dire question. The boy glared back.

"Hn." Ahh, there it was. The signature snort that came from Sasuke. It brought back memories, but Sakura kept her emotions in check.

"Answer me."

"…" Great, now there was no response at all. The only indication that he had heard was the fact that he had receded even farther into the shadowed corner. Well, if you consider that an indication.

"I have ways of making you talk, Uchiha. Don't make this hard on yourself." Sakura praised herself for her calm exposition. Inside, she was a bundle of nerves. However she knew the "Uchiha" part was going to rile him up. It was a vast contrast from the "Sasuke-kun" years before. In response, Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away. Well, that was not the answer Sakura had expected.

"Just go away." Sasuke's voice was strained and held a twinge of exasperation and fatigue. This was a side of Sasuke Sakura had never seen before. It gave her such a shock that she was at a loss for words. With no idea of what to do next, Sakura did the only thing that popped up in her head.

She bolted for the door.

* * *

"Tsunade! How could you?! All that paperwork!" Shizune yelled at the bored hokage. "Do you know how much trouble that caused me? I had to make excuses and, Tsunade!!" Shizune began whining.

"Yes, yes, I am very…" She was cut off by the slamming of the door. Sakura strode in and walked directly in front of Tsunade with a teary Shizune on the side.

"Why is he like that?" Sakura asked, her eyes piercing.

"You do know that he has to be punished, right?"

"But…he…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…but, Tsunade….ishegoingtobesentencedtodeath?" Sakura's voice rose an octave as much as she'd hate to admit it. The question was at the tip of her tongue, and it rushed out. Tsunade sighed. She was expecting this question.

"No." Sakura was taken back by the directness of her reply. Although, she was inwardly relieved, Sakura was confused. He wasn't going to die, but he had committed a horrible crime. Most shinobi wouldn't be able to keep on living. Tsunade read the confusion in her apprentice's eyes.

"He is the last Uchiha, and it would benefit Konoha greatly if the clan doesn't go extinct. You should know this, Sakura." The girl nodded. That made sense. Shoulders sagging with relief and knowledge, she turned to leave.

"Of course, there is another reason…" Intrigued, Sakura looked back.

"What is that?"

"Usually, shinobi would be sentenced to death after being captured. However, that is not the case with Sasuke."

"…huh? Why not?"

"Because unlike the others, Sasuke came back to Konoha willingly. Sakura blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Huh?" Not the most intelligent answer but Sakura had a lot on her mind right then.

"Sasuke Uchiha came back willingly." Tsunade repeated. "Thus, after time, he will return to being a ninja. Which means, before that happens, someone must keep track of his actions to prove his loyalty to the village." Sakura didn't like where this was going. Tsunade smirked.

"Sakura, are you ready for a mission?

* * *

Shout out to Piano Black Roses!!

thx for the review and ellooo

r&r pweaseee


	3. Mission Impossible

Here comes the third chapter!

**Words:** 978

**Disclaimer:** I'll wish upon a shooting star.

* * *

Luck was something foreign to Sakura. God must have spent a little _less_ time on her.

Her mission at hand was no easy task. However, Sakura always stuck with her duty so with a sigh, she began to stroll to the Uchiha district of Konoha. Tsunade had said that Sasuke had been transported back to his old home.

"And I'm the caretaker…" mumbled Sakura.

She wasn't thrilled about the job, and she knew Sasuke would flip out if he knew. Maybe it would be best to not expose her mission and just act as a caring friend. A certain loudmouth broke Sakura's train of thought.

"Hey! Sakura!"

Naruto bounded over to her. His personality hadn't changed, neither have his looks, except the fact that he grew taller. He was stronger too, and that was due to his training with Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Come over here, it's Sakura!"

Behind the grinning boy, Sakura's old sensei strolled over. With the familiar dirty book in his hand, he had not changed at all. His mask crinkled a bit when he gave Sakura a smile.

"Is it true that Sasuke's back?" Naruto practically yelled. "I heard he was back in his house. Ahh, that's so close to here, I could easily walk over and say "hi" to that teme." Naruto paused for a second. Then his face gave Sakura a wide grin. His eyes dance playfully as he looked at her. "You were probably going to visit him just then, weren't you?"

Well, I'll be! Maybe Naruto really has gained some brains over the years.

The blonde spoke again. This time with his eyes hopeful.

"Or it could be that you walked over here to treat me to Ichiraku?"

Sakura sighed. Maybe not.

Kakashi was quicker at guessing Sakura's motive. He looked down at Naruto.

"Come on. I'll treat you to ramen."

"Ehh!? You just said that you didn't have money!"

"Well…..I lied."

Naruto glared, but the glare soon vanished. After all, he had gotten what he wanted.

Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' to Kakashi. With another smile, he whispered.

"Good luck."

Naruto turned around.

"Huh? Good luck? Oh, don't worry, I can't eat five bowls no problem!" He claimed, oblivious to the roll of eyes from his teammate and sensei.

"Ok, let's go." Kakashi led Naruto away.

"Bye Sakura! Have fun doing whatever you are doing!"

Sakura smiled and strolled away.

'Fun' was probably the last thing the meeting was going to be. Sakura imagined that there'd be lots of glares, pleading, quietness, and lastly the "get out." This mission might be impossible to complete.

After a couple more minutes, Sakura arrived at the Uchiha district. Two fully–equipped guards blocked the entrance. Boy, they were sure serious about keeping Sasuke locked in. Sakura walked over to one of the buff guards.

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

With a nod towards the other guard, the door swung open. Sakura guessed that they had received specific instructions on who to let in and who to be locked out.

Once inside, guards were seen everywhere. Most were patrolling the area. One of them led Sakura to the room Sasuke was kept. Before entering, he roughly rapped at the door.

"You have a visitor."

With that, he left. Sakura took a deep breath and swung open the door. A window was directly across the door, and sunlight streamed in. There was not a lot of furniture. Only a bed and a night stand. Another door led to the bathroom, Sakura guessed. Sasuke sat on the bed. Thankfully, with no chains and decent clothing.

He looked like a god.

Sakura kept calm. Sasuke's obsidian eyes directed themselves to her.

"Why are you here?" He said it quietly, and Sakura tried to match his tone.

"I wanted to see how you've been."

"Hn."

A pause.

"Are you done seeing?"

Sakura stared at him.

"No."

Then, there was a battle of the glares.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura gave up. She was not here for a glaring contest. Sakura put on a cherry face.

"Have you eaten?"

"Hn." _Yes._

"Do you need anything?"

"Hn." _No._

"Do you want to talk?"

"Hn." _You're annoying._

"Uh…."

"Hn." _Get out._

Dejectedly, Sakura sighed. This was not going well. Her mission was to watch over Sasuke. That really wasn't necessary since there were so many guards here. Sakura wished she could talk to him though. Her eyes drifted from the brooding man to the night stand. On it was a lamp and a picture frame.

Sakura walked over to get a closer look. A stern man and a beautiful lady were in it. In front of them was a cute little boy. In the corner, stood another man, but the picture was torn so no face could be seen. Sakura guessed that that was Itachi. Her eyes went back to the little boy. He had a look of pure happiness and innocence. His bright eyes shone. Sakura wondered how such a likable boy could grow up into the tense man next to her.

Sakura's hand reached out for the picture frame. Before she could touch it, Sasuke's hand shot out and caught her wrist. He gave her a deadly glare.

"Don't touch that." He snarled.

Sakura felt limp. This picture obviously meant a lot to him. She winced at the vice like grip he had. Sasuke noticed and let go. However, his glare remained. Sakura slowly walked to the doorway. This was enough for one day.

"I'm leaving."

"…"

"I'll come back tomorrow though." Sakura looked back to see his expression. He nodded once, and then feeling as if that wasn't enough, he grunted.

"Hn." _Fine._

Sakura smiled and left.

Maybe this mission wasn't impossible after all.

* * *

r&r :)


	4. Worth It

4th chappie!

**Words:** 1447

**Disclaimer:** what do you think?

* * *

It has been exactly one week since Sakura's first visit to Sasuke. Since then, Sakura has checked up on him every chance she had.

Improvement was non-existent.

Getting nowhere was an understatement.

None of the previous encounters had ended with a good result. The "hns" were getting less frequent. In its place, Sasuke had resorted to stares that gave off a, 'warning, do not come closer,' vibe.

Sakura, being the forward person that she was, ignored the glares. Instead, she proceeded to "attempt" a normal conversation with the stoic man. Notice the "attempt." Since all of her tries ended in vain, Sakura knew she had to find another way to crack through the barrier Sasuke had built up around him. It was her goal to crumble it. However, those matters that dealt with the mind were tricky. But Sakura was persistent; she would get through to him. Now comes the question, _how?_

Sakura sat in front of her dresser, contemplating on how she'd go about completing the task.

Her hands roamed around the surface of the furniture aimlessly, drawing figure eights.

Sakura's mind analyzed the different choices she had as her fingers drew. She could keep gong on the way she has been. Just waiting until Sasuke opened up himself.

…

That wasn't going to happen. Need another option.

_**Loop**_

How about interrogating him about his loyalty to Konoha?

…

Oh yea..this was Sasuke she was thinking about. Another option.

**_Loop_**

Maybe she should persuade Tsunade-shishou to pick another person to carry out this mission.

…

Never! Sakura's pride swelled. Are there any more options?

_**Loop**_-_thunk!_

Sakura turned to see what her finger had hit. Team 7's old photo stared back at her. She smiled, reminiscing the good old days.

Naruto; the hyper, simple-minded, yet brave and trustworthy best friend.

Kakashi-sensei; the pervert that made excuses for everything.

And…

Sasuke; the cold, stoic, strong, popular boy that kept to himself.

Although he was admired and chased by many fan-girls, somehow he'd always manage to be isolated from the rest….

Something in Sakura's mind clicked.

That was it!

Perhaps giving Sasuke a little bit of freedom would allow him to open up more.

Wishful thinking…..maybe.

But it was worth a shot.

With the idea in place, Sakura left her house and began to walk to the Uchiha district.

After going through the guards, Sakura found herself in front of Sasuke's room. The guard that had the job of escorting her got tired of being messenger boy from the frequent visits so Sakura had the liberty to find her own way.

She rapped at the door.

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!-unk!_

…

_Thunk!_

That was her little code with Sasuke. She created a special little rhythm and beat so Sasuke knew it was her. Of course, it wasn't necessary and Sasuke probably found it extremely annoying, but Sakura could care less. The little door knock would be her and Sasuke's secret. She took pleasure in it whereas the other kept silent about it was always. Sakura walked in, expecting to see a familiar cold face.

Nothing.

Usually, Sasuke was found on the bed, sitting.

However, as Sakura scanned the room, she found that the man was nowhere to be seen. Sakura gulped. It's not time to panic. He couldn't have escaped. There are too many guards here. No worries. Maybe he's behind the bed. Sakura wondered and walked over to the spot.

Nothing.

Now what?

What if he really did escape?

Sakura bit her lip.

Ok, forget it. It's panicking time.

Sakura looked down. There was only one spot left of where he might be…under the bed.

…

'_Why would Sasuke be under the bed?'_ Her rational side pointed out.

'_Does it matter? It's the only place left!'_ the counter side remarked.

Sakura bend down low. The distance form the bottom of the bed and floor was quite small. Sakura had to crouch down and stick her head under. Her back was in an arch form as the bottom portion of her body stuck out from under the bed.

Oh god.

Sasuke wasn't under the bed either!

Sakura peered around

Nothing.

'_Told ya so,'_ her rational side replied smugly.

'_Oh, put a cork in it!'_

Then Sakura heard a noise. Her body straightened, alerted, as she strained to hear the sound. She couldn't see anything. After all, her head was still underneath the bed.

_Click._

That sounded like a door. Who came in?

Sakura held her breath.

There was a long pause.

Then when Sakura felt as if her ears had heard wrong, she was interrupted.

"Hn."

'_He's back!'_ Sakura thought happily as she tried to maneuver herself out from under the bed.

…

"What are you doing?"

Sakura stopped her movements.

Oh god.

She tried to imagine what it must look like to Sasuke. A crazy woman had snuck into his room and decided to sneak underneath the bed. However, she got stuck whilemoving, and now her legs were sticking out.

With her butt sticking up.

…

Sakura wished she could hide there forever. This was far too humiliating.

It would be a good time for time to stop.

But Sakura could only wish for that so she slowly but surely wiggled out from the bed.

She looked up to see his expression. It would probably be a look of exasperation and irritation.

Amused onyx eyes met expectant emerald eyes.

_Smirk._

No way.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. He wasn't annoyed…?

He was…amused?

A bit of Sakura's old self came back to her.

Indignantly, she stood up.

"What's with the look?"

"You're the one that snuck in."

Crap, he was right.

Sakura stared at him. Sasuke still wore the same look with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

That snapped him out of it.

In an instance, Sasuke replaced his expression with his normal stoic one. He glared at Sakura.

She closed her mouth.

Maybe he should change back to the other expression.

"Hn."

Her big mouth….

"Uh…" Sakura was at a loss for what to say. Then she remembered why he found her in that embarrassing position.

"Where were you?"

An eyebrow went up

Sasuke gave her a 'where do you think I can go?' look. Flustered, Sakura continued.

"I was looking for you."

_Smirk._

"Underneath the bed?"

Sakura winced. That did sound ridiculous.

'_I told you! But no…you wouldn't listen.'_

A giggle sounded from inside Sakura's head.

She really needed to find a way to shut that rational side up.

Sasuke observed Sakura's display of emotions. She was so easy to read. Every flickering thought was easily seen and interpreted. Right now, she seemed as if she was in some inner conflict. He rolled his eyes.

"I was in the bathroom."

Sakura gave up her little inner brawl and stared at the Uchiha.

"…the bathroom?"

"Hn." _Yes. Are you deaf?_

Sakura blinked. He was in the bathroom. Her eyes directed themselves to the open door behind him. A sink was seen. Oh right, there was a bathroom connected to his room.

Sakura mentally smacked herself. Great, now she must look really dumb. Acting like an idiot in front of Sasuke. He's probably regretting the day he met her.

Instead of the glare she had expected, Sasuke walked past her and sat on his bed. He looked at Sakura, probably waiting for her to spew out more nonsense.

Sakura paused before she spoke. She mustn't forget the initial reason that brought her here.

"Are you allowed outside?"

"…hn." _Why?_

"I think it would be good for you to step out for a while. Being locked up in here isn't healthy…" Sakura paused.

Sasuke stared at her.

He was actually listening.

Inwardly, Sakura grinned.

"I think you should meet up with the others too. Naruto has been dying to see you again, and Kakashi-sensei would probably want to…" Sakura was cut off.

"Hn."

Sakura didn't know how to interpret this one. She sighed. Maybe this was a lame idea, after all.

"Next week." Sasuke spoke. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?

"The hokage's making me stay in here for the remainder of the week. So, next week." At this, Sasuke looked away. Sakura burst out into a smile.

"Alright." And without another word, she left the room to go celebrate her little victory. With a grin, Sakura forgot her embarrassing incident.

It was worth it.

* * *

r&r


End file.
